This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There is a worldwide need for the production of purified water. With the growth in population, the demand for water increases.
The need exists for both drinking water, as well as water used for other commercial and/or industrial applications, such as for cooling power plants. A variety of different types and kinds of water purification techniques, such as the technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,483, have been proposed.